runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (29 February 2016)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical *A building in Falador park has been restored. *Fixed a stretching issue with the female Masquerade outfit leg overrides. *The pogo stick now works correctly when worn in combination with the crab claw and hook. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames *Abilities no longer suffer the 10k damage cap when using the 'Precise' perk. *Altered the damage calculation on the 'Crackling' perk to use ability damage rather than weapon damage. *Augmented abyssal wands and orbs will now sometimes save spell costs in the same way as their un-augmented versions. *Augmented dungeoneering weapons & shields can now be destroyed for the same token refund as the un-augmented versions. *Protean traps can no longer be reclaimed after using them to snare birds. *Attempting to cook certain objects from the Tai Bwo Wannai Village quest no longer causes disconnects. *Players can now correctly drain barrels of bad ale while brewing. *Fixed an issue where the thaler shop displayed an incorrect price and quantity on the confirmation screen under certain conditions. Free-to-Play worlds - additional changes *The arrowstorm, bladestorm and spellstorm drapes can now be worn by free players. *The mole shield now stores 500 charges, up from 150. *Updated the combat stats of all creatures in the Stronghold of Security. *Players with quick-teleport set on free worlds are no longer blocked from using a regular home teleport on free worlds. Other *Players with the 15 Year emotes unlocked can now perform the 2005 emote. *It is now possible to toggle the colour of the RuneMetrics in-game graphs to use either the default colour scheme, or the colour scheme used by the website. *Hovering over a bar on a RuneMetrics graph now affects the transparency of the bar, rather than switching the colour of the bar. *The "Quantity" column title is now abbreviated when required on the RuneMetrics drop log interface. *Queen Black Dragon kills now appear in the RuneMetrics kill logs on the website. *Corrected a typo on one of the RuneMetrics interface tooltips. *The 'Activate' option on enhanced excalibur has been moved below the 'Wield' option. *Players returning to RuneScape after an extended break are now set into legacy combat and interface mode by default. *The Goebie reputation interface no longer occasionally shows progress towards a milestone as completed too early. *Resolved an issue where the prayer renew buff icon was vanishing from the buff bar after teleporting. *The master quest cape is now correctly greyed out when keepsaked if the requirements are not met. *Players no longer need to log out and in to re-equip their keepsaked master quest cape or completionist capes after achieving the last requirement. Ninja Fixes *The camera no longer resets when entering a Barrows crypt. *Players can now use multiple prawn pennies and pounds at once, up to a maximum of 1000 charges. *Keybinds 3, 4 and 5 now work in deposit boxes for depositing backpack, equipped items and beast of burden respectively, as with banks. *The frozen key now holds up to 100 charges, instead of 10. *Incendiary shot now deals damage in a 3x3 area. *Players now have a few minutes’ grace period when logging out where they won't be prompted for their bank pin upon logging back in, including when switching worlds. This functionality can be toggled off in the Miscellaneous settings interface in the Game Settings window. *Players can now toggle the retro cosmetic look of their skillcapes in the Miscellaneous interface in the Game Settings window. *Players can now enable an option in the Miscellaneous settings interface in the Game Settings window to automatically teleport urns to Ernie when they are filled. This option also enables auto-studying the Invention skill accumulators. *The XP output of the Invention skill accumulators has been increased from 1,000 XP to 2,500 XP.